


Episode #3: Where do you run?

by Lunedd, NatalieRyan



Series: Locker Room Series [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bossy Danny, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Cuffs, Locker Room Series, Locker room meetings, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Danny, Sex, Top Steve McGarrett, Workout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunedd/pseuds/Lunedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: We present you with part 3 of the "Locker Room Series" or what I dubbed it "you should not have a repeat sex in the locker room".It has been a while since we posted part 2. We never really figured a schedule because we are both busy and our muses go on vacation every so often, but when I see all the documents I have open in Google drive something just comes at me and tugs until I write.I was working for a month before I quit and that's where I lost my muse completely. I was mentally exhausted. But with the help of my family and friends I'm back again, finishing what we started months ago when I discussed part 3 with Lunedd.We find out a little bit more about Bucky and Brock, we have the standard ogling, and Steve and Danny have some fun (Danny tortures poor Steve 😈).Hope you enjoy this story and I think that if everything else allows me I'll have a new fic in this 'verse (you read good. I said 'I' because said fic will be for Lunedd 😁).Title from "Where do you run?" by The Score, courtesy of dixons_mama that went through her playlist while we were trying to figure out a title. Thank you.Beta'd by dixons_mama.





	Episode #3: Where do you run?

**Author's Note:**

> We present you with part 3 of the "Locker Room Series" or what I dubbed it "you should not have a repeat sex in the locker room".  
It has been a while since we posted part 2. We never really figured a schedule because we are both busy and our muses go on vacation every so often, but when I see all the documents I have open in Google drive something just comes at me and tugs until I write. 
> 
> I was working for a month before I quit and that's where I lost my muse completely. I was mentally exhausted. But with the help of my family and friends I'm back again, finishing what we started months ago when I discussed part 3 with Lunedd. 
> 
> We find out a little bit more about Bucky and Brock, we have the standard ogling, and Steve and Danny have some fun (Danny tortures poor Steve 😈). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story and I think that if everything else allows me I'll have a new fic in this 'verse (you read good. I said 'I' because said fic will be for Lunedd 😁).
> 
> Title from "Where do you run?" by The Score, courtesy of dixons_mama that went through her playlist while we were trying to figure out a title. Thank you. 
> 
> Beta'd by dixons_mama.

It was one of those cases where they worked until they got their perp and pulled all-nighters. It was important for the case to be maintained secret (orders from the Governor herself) and when they made their arrest, it was already past breakfast time on day 3. Everyone was exhausted and too tired to do anything, so on Steve's suggestion, they went to Kamekona's, where the big guy treated them to their favorite shrimp meals. Paperwork could wait.

Danny was on his second helping of garlic shrimp when his phone pinged with the sound of an incoming text.

Steve looked as Danny pulled his phone out of the pocket of his too-tight slacks and licked his lips, because there was something else those slacks outlined. It was too public for him to devour Danny where they were now, though.

Danny had his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration as he was writing something on his phone.

After a while another ping sounded. Steve snuck a look and saw the message was from Marty, Danny's personal trainer.

Steve suddenly had a vivid image of Marty's hands all over Danny while they worked out, and there it was, that ember of jealousy inside him.

Danny smirked. The cheeky bastard knew Steve was watching him.

"Who's that?" Steve couldn't help but ask.

"Huh?" Danny replied, still engrossed in his phone.

"I asked you who just sent you a message." Steve growled a little. Danny smirked.

"Ah. That was Marty. He sent me the schedule for next week. He wants to try something new."

Steve didn't miss the tone of Danny's voice.

"Okay."

Danny went back to his phone and it was clear, Steve wouldn't get much out of Danny right at this moment.

That was enough for Steve to start plotting, as he stabbed a shrimp on his fork.

Two could play at this game.

It was on.

…

***Two days later***

"What's this?" Danny inquired as he looked at the piece of paper on Steve's desk.

"It's a list."

"A list?"

"A list."

"What for?"

"A party."

"And who's having the party, _Steven_?"

"We are."

Danny looked incredulously at Steve and he squinted.

"Come again?"

"We are having a party, _Daniel_. We haven't had a gathering in a while, I mean the team. Our friends. I wanted to… dunno, I guess I just wanted us to unwind a little."

Danny recognized what Steve wasn't saying. Danny was quiet lately. He was dedicated to his training more, working on his way back in the field slowly. It was frustrating, but once Steve learned that one of the reasons for Danny working out so much (despite it being purely physical) was because of his back injury, Steve took it easy on him.

Danny knew that Steve put the blame on himself because of what happened in that hotel room, when that guy threw Danny on the table. For one blinding second Danny couldn't move, scaring the crap out of him. Steve was scared, Danny could see that. For both of their sakes, Danny kept quiet for the follow up doctor appointments and Marty's new exercises regiment.

Logically, Steve knew it wasn't his fault. But his head played with him, and even after discussing that, multiple times, it took a while for Steve to actually let go of it.

Although the goof might have broken the rules more than once.

All thoughts went out the window when Danny noticed the name of his personal trainer on the list. Slowly, Danny realized, Steve's motives weren't entirely related to Danny's injury.

Marty's name was underlined and the ink had gotten over the initial writing so much the paper was having little holes on the other side.

_Martin Adler_, it glared at him.

"Why is Marty on the list?"

Steve opened his mouth to say something but decided against it when he saw Danny's glare.

"I- Uh…"

"Very eloquent, McGarrett. Still doesn't answer my question."

"I just wanted to invite him. Get to know him better."

So that was it. The real reason. Danny was about to murder Steve.

"Why not invite your trainer, Danny?"  
"Because I know you. You are jealous of him!"  
"I am jealous of him? Me?"  
"Answering a question with another question is admission enough."  
"Okay, counselor. Now you made up your mind, I'm inviting him. And that's it."  
"Never mind that he is my friend."  
"Exactly. He's your friend. But he acts like more than just your friend. He gets handsy with you. Every time I'm in the same room. I don't even want to think about what happens when you are alone with him."  
Danny glared at Steve as if trying to burn a hole between his eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"Sorry. It's not that I don't trust you. But the way he looks and touches you… argh!"

Danny quirked an eyebrow, waiting on Steve.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this. I'll-"

"No, no, I like the idea. We should do it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I can cook. Make a dessert or two."

Steve nodded his assent.

"But on one condition."

"Yeah?"  
"I'm gonna invite Bucky."  
"What?"  
"You invite Marty, and I invite Bucky. Both can take a plus one. Since you want to meet my _friends_."  
Steve stared back at Danny, but Danny didn't waver. He held Steve's eyes with his own. Didn't even blink for a second. Steve realized that he fell victim to his own plot.

Only Danny could do that to him.  
"Okay, fine, you can invite Bucky. I'll invite Marty."  
"Good. Glad we agreed on this."  
"Me too. Gonna go now."  
"Fine."

…

Danny woke up to breakfast in bed, followed by blowjob, courtesy of one Steve McGarrett. With that Steve apologized for his jealousy and promised that he wouldn't give Marty a hard time. Danny doubted that was true, but he let it go because he lying in post-coital bliss and with his belly full of food and Steve did that for him. That counted as a reason to look through his fingers for now.

While they lounged in bed (really just Danny playing a starfish and demanding cuddles) Steve explained his idea of having the ohana at their restaurant. They were still going over the menus and Steve thought that it would be nice if everyone got to mingle as they tasted food made by the one and only, Danny Williams. Danny agreed that Steve's idea was really good, and he was on board with it.

Danny was touched by how thoughtful Steve was. While at first Steve didn't agree with the idea of Danny retiring and opening his restaurant, with time he warmed up, and suddenly Danny was opening a restaurant with Steve as a partner. They weren't together when they agreed on the partnership, but as time went by, Danny had an epiphany that Steve being his partner in the business of managing a restaurant was his way of saying he'd be with Danny for a lot longer than their jobs allowed.

Danny smiled as he went over a possible menu in his head, listening to Steve talking about this and that. He felt relaxed and satisfied, and realized that starting a restaurant with your best friend wasn't such a bad idea. Sure, Steve had his moments where it looked like he criticized Danny more than he helped, but that was all behind them now.

And just like that things went back to normal.

…

Danny had a later training session with Marty today. Their usual sessions happened either at lunch or after work for Danny. For today though, Marty thought it would be a good idea if Danny had both a day off and a later start with his exercises. Danny trusted Marty, knowing the guy for a few months now, so it wasn't a problem to believe his words when Marty suggested that.

Danny asked for a day off as per requested and Steve looked at him worriedly before he agreed, visibly relaxing after Danny explained to him why.

They arranged for Steve to come and get him after work and to invite Marty to their party. 

Danny forgoed his classic day off look, that consisted of jeans and dark t-shirt, and dressed in his shorts and gym t-shirt instead. He packed an outfit for after his workout in the bag, and placed it in the back of his car (although at this point it was their car). Danny smiled in himself because for once he had the Camaro for himself to drive so he counted that as a win.

Once at the gym, he said a quick hello to Marty and Howard that were chatting at the counter, and went to the locker room. Bucky was already there and Danny automatically smiled. They were becoming fast friends with how often they were both at the gym. Danny suspected that few of Bucky's visits to the gym in the last couple of months since they met weren't regularly scheduled PT sessions, but he didn't mind the company. It was refreshing. Danny had someone to talk to other than Marty and it didn't hurt to see a familiar face in the gym.

Throughout their talks, Danny discovered that Bucky was as sarcastic as Danny himself, and in turn Bucky proved to be a really good listener for when Danny had something meaningless to share. The situation with Brock resurfaced a couple of times during which Danny tried hard not to let his judgment come in the way. He was conflicted on the topic. For one, Danny wanted to run a background check on Brock Rumlow and find what was what had his brain tingling with something familiar every time his name was mentioned. But then, Brock was Bucky's partner and as much as Brock treated Bucky as piece of shit, Danny didn't want to intrude on Bucky's private life and his choices. The line was thin and one of these days, Danny was going to do something stupid and regret it. But was it stupid when you wanted to help a friend with it and doing it from the heart?

Danny exhaled as he shook himself from the train of thought he had. He had to concentrate on the here and now.

"Hi, Buck." Danny left his bag on the bench and hung his clothes in the locker.

But Bucky was somewhere in his mind and didn't acknowledge Danny.

Normally that had Danny's hackles rising, but Bucky had bad days sometimes, where he completely turned himself off, so it wasn't uncommon. Danny had those days too, although it looked like Bucky had them worse than Danny.

"Hey, buddy. What's wrong?" Danny learned that loud noises made Bucky flinch, so he was always trying to not yell something out, despite his loud nature.

Bucky kept staring into space, and Danny's heart went out to him. And that's when Danny saw it. The bracelet shaped bruise on Bucky's right wrist. As if sensing Danny's look, Bucky hid his hand in the pocket of his dark red hoodie. There was slight improvement on the left arm, but not enough for Bucky to use it normally as Danny noticed. Bucky was annoyed every time he needed help, but Danny convinced him time and again that it was okay to ask for help. Something told Danny that Bucky wouldn't want his help today.

"Bucky?" Danny tried again.

But Bucky didn't respond the third time either. Danny sighed and looked at the time. He had a few minutes to spare, and usually he and Bucky would talk, but that was not an option now. As Danny wondered what he could do, Bucky made the decision for him and headed for the gym's general area.

Danny heaved another sigh as he watched his friend move with difficulty. He was pulling his right leg and Danny's best guess was that either the ankle or the knee was bothering Bucky.

…

"C'mon Danny, do me 5 more burpees. Just five more."

Marty's torture of the day (as Danny called it) was bosu ball burpees and bosu squats. 8 rounds of each, and alternating with the strict regimen of 20 seconds of exercise, and 10 seconds of rest.

Yup. Marty was a torturer.

"You can do it, Danny! Show me what you've got. That's it, yes, c'mon!"

Danny had difficulty concentrating on today's exercises, with Steve's upcoming arrival and Bucky's behavior. It seemed like he avoided Danny because once Danny stepped out and searched for Marty he saw Bucky and Howard, Bucky turned his head in the other direction. It was almost like Bucky was ashamed of something. It pained Danny to think of what was going through Bucky's head in that moment.

Danny could feel Marty's eyes on him, boring holes in his sweaty back, as he finished his fifth burpee and he sat down.

Danny groaned because his muscles were burning and his ass was getting numb. But he wasn't getting up any time soon.

He looked up and saw Marty's blue eyes watching him. Sometimes, Danny thought, Marty's piercing eyes were trying to look into his soul. But other times Danny appreciated the looks he got from his trainer. That meant someone else had Danny's well-being in mind and was okay enough to show it and not be ashamed of it.

Marty had one of those too tight Under Armour t-shirts on, combined with black track pants. He handed Danny his towel. Danny wiped the sweat off his face and neck and heaved a huge sigh. Marty settled next to him on the matted floor. There was a flop of hair hanging over Marty's forehead and a constipated look that meant Danny was not good with his poker face.

So his trainer definitely caught on to his mood.

"Tell me what's wrong with you today, Danny? You seem distant. And definitely distracted."

Danny blew a breath.

"I had a squabble with Steve last night… and well, I didn't sleep well. Then there's Bucky. He's been avoiding me."

"I see." Marty's demeanor changed and Danny felt something looming over him. "So, you are not the only one that ran to a wall with Bucky."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I tried talking to him when he came over, and he didn't respond. Like, I tried all the small talk I could muster and nada. He looked right at me, and it was like he didn't even know me. He was a mess though."

"How so?"

"His hair was wet and dripping, like he got out of the shower just then. His pants were the same he wore yesterday-"

Danny's eyebrows almost flew into his hairline.

"-don't look at me like that Danny, I saw him yesterday. Here, at the gym. And he was completely fine. Besides I notice things too."

"Sure." Danny nodded, but it still felt like Marty was getting attached to Bucky, not in the way friends did. But it was only an assumption for now.

"It's the truth. There are rings under his eyes, Danny. And you know he was at least okay these past few weeks. But now he is…"

"Hey, Marty, it's okay. It's not your fault he's like that."

"I know, but I worry about him y'know. He is… fuck."

"I know what you mean. But not everyone can be helped, even if they need that help, babe. You can be there for him when he comes out of it. I'll be there, too."

Marty smiled and Danny filed that under the list of positive things with his day. Just then Steve appeared in his peripheral vision and Danny got up from the mat.

Steve wrinkled his nose when Danny approached, but let Danny kiss him nonetheless.

"Hey, babe, you are a little early."

"Yeah, we wrapped the case, surprisingly on time."

"You know you are always welcome here, Steve." Marty piped in.

"Thanks, Marty. Listen, do you have a minute? I got something to ask you."

"Sure. Danny, can you go on with the squats? And then another set of burpees?"

"Jawohl Captain." Danny saluted and went to take the bosu ball.

It was a new set of exercises Marty had for him. Danny felt like a lab rat sometimes, with how often Marty tested new exercises or working out regimens on him. But it all ended well with Danny liking most of them and often repeating them.

He put the bosu ball on the mat, placed his hands on it, and he started on his squats. He started at a leisurely pace, and then he sped up. There was this tingly feeling in his spine as he moved and he realized that Steve was probably staring at him and his ass.

That made Danny's cock stir in his shorts. He knew the effect he had on Steve while exercising, and he planned on torturing Steve a little bit 'cause he knew his partner didn't lift his eyes off him.

It soon proved to be trouble, because Danny was half hard by the time he finished. He definitely needed a cold shower after today's session.

Danny turned around and faced Marty only.

_Huh?_

"That's it for today, right Marty?"

"Yes. I expect to see you in 2 days. You did well today. I'm glad you took a liking to my new set of exercises."

"I have to admit they made me feel good and pushed myself to a new limit."

"Glad to hear that. Now shoo, someone is waiting for you in the locker room." Marty winked.

"Marty! Jesus!"

"What? I'm totally innocent."

Danny nailed Marty with a look and Marty kept that amused smirk on his face.

Danny smiled and went to the locker room. He felt the hairs on his neck stand up. Maybe it wasn't only Steve staring at his ass earlier.

…

Steve went to the locker room to wait for Danny as instructed. It was obvious he was ogling his partner, because Marty ended up telling Steve to wipe the drool off the corner of his mouth. Steve turned a deep shade of red. Seeing as Marty was right, Steve wanted to avoid the awkward boner situation.

He sat down on the bench. Looking around, Steve's mind supplied him with the image of he and Danny fucking in the staff locker room that one hot August day, and his cock was already half hard just by thinking of that..

Suddenly there was someone in the locker room that came next to Steve and sat down hard. He looked angry and frustrated and Steve knew he should have stayed out of it, but the guy looked like the ceiling fell on him.

"Hey." Steve tried to strike up a conversation.

The guy looked at him dirty and Steve recoiled. Whatever this guy's story was, he was a tough nut that was for sure.

"What are you doing, sitting on Danny's place?" Tall and gruff asked as he started to rummage in his bag with his right hand. His left as Steve noticed now, was hanging next to his body, motionless.

"I'm Danny's partner, Steve. I'm waiting for him."

The guy looked him over and Steve really felt intimidated.

"I'm James."

James didn't offer a hand back and Steve retracted his.

"Nice to meet you, James."

"Likewise, Steve."

…

Danny started whistling on his way to the locker room. There was a catchy tune on the radio, and it was something Grace listened to at the moment and by default Danny, too. But it was a good song and for once Danny could reconcile with Grace's taste in music.

He heard voices as he approached and was surprised to see that Bucky and Steve exchanged pleasantries, although Steve looked constipated, and Bucky looked like he was giving him shit just because.

"Well I see you two met each other. That's one thing I don't have to make more awkward." Danny made his presence known in that moment.

Both Steve and Bucky looked up at that, and Danny watched the moment realization dawned on both.

"You are Bucky."

"And you are Danny's Steve."

"I guess I am."

"But I'm James for you. Just so we are clear. Bucky is for friends."

Danny wanted to say how Bucky said his name was 'Bucky' the first time they met, but then he saw the posture of Bucky's body and how he held himself at a distance. Not in fear per se, but Bucky was shielding himself from something. Certainly Steve wasn't going to harm Bucky, but Bucky must have kept his defenses up for a reason.

"Okay, I can deal with that." Steve nodded and Danny's eyebrows made a new home in his hairline. Steve would badger people until he had his way and they caved in, but now he just accepted what Bucky said.

"Gonna shower now. Have a good day."

Danny was left blinking because this Bucky with the one that earlier made no sense. It was making Danny's head spin.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch a fly." Steve's voice brought Danny back to the present.

"Don't you have something else to do?"

"What do you mean? Marty sent me here. For obvious reasons I'd say." Steve motioned to Danny's tenting shorts.

"Hey, have you been staring at my crotch all this time?"

"You are hard to resist, Daniel. Now?"

"Marty probably oversaw that Bucky would be here. As much as I would like to relieve the pressure, I don't want to scar Bucky for life. Howard was enough."

"Howard didn't even see-"

"Do not finish that sentence." Danny looked at Steve sternly. "Now shoo, I have to shower. Go and badger Marty for a little more time."

Steve pouted, but he complied. Bossy Danny turned him on, and as much as he wanted to stay and fuck Danny, he couldn't risk coming in his pants untouched.

"We'll deal with this later, babe. Promise."

The devilish glint in Danny's eyes made Steve gulp audibly.

Danny grinned, satisfied with the outcome.

…

Once under the shower spray, Danny let the hot water wash away the sweat of the workout. It made him feel lighter, even though his body hurt after a good workout. Something caught his eye and there he was. Bucky.

Danny didn't mean to stare at him. He promised he wouldn't, but the bruises drew his attention. They started at Bucky's shoulders and spread down his back and even on his backside. Danny already formed a thought of what happened, and it seemed like that stupid thing he was about to do was approaching fast.

Bucky finished with the shower first and disappeared back to the locker room. Danny soon followed.

There was tension in the air as Danny dried and started dressing.

Bucky was back to his quiet demeanor, and Danny knew he was taking a risk with opening his mouth.

"Buck…"

Bucky gulped audibly like he knew what Danny was going to say next.

"I need to ask you something. I can't keep it inside because it's obvious. Is Brock abusing you?"

Bucky's jaw tightened as Danny finished his sentence.

"I'm right. Buck you can't let him-"

"Stop it, Danny." Bucky whispering was so loud in the locker room that Danny felt deaf for a moment.

"That bruise on your wrist is shaped as fingers, Bucky. And the bruises on your back-"

"I slipped in the tub while I was showering and Brock reached to stop me from hitting the tub too hard. He failed."

Bucky looked at Danny, finally. Danny considered him for a moment. His lips were in a thin line, his jaw was ticking by the pulse point, and his stare was hard and unforgiving. But there was an unmistakable trembling on Bucky's body that told Danny to drop it. Last thing he wanted was to anger Bucky.

Danny took a deep breath.

"Sorry. It's just… you are my friend Bucky. I want to be there for you. Want to help you. It's clear you need that, no matter how many times you say 'no'."

Bucky's glare hardened.

"But I'm not going to push. Sorry if I overstepped."

Bucky looked like he was considering Danny, then nodded.

"I know I have no right to ask you this, but can I?" Danny asked tentatively.

"Yeah, go on."

"I know that you said it's not my business and as long as you stay safe, I'm not gonna intervene. But I'm a cop, too, so you have to understand."

"I don't think I do, but… I appreciate your concern. What did you want to ask me?"

"Can I save my phone number in your phone? That way you can have my contact info. Whenever you want to talk, or just in case of emergency."

Seemed like Bucky didn't need much to think, because he pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket and gave it to Danny.

Danny did a quick work of saving his number in Bucky's contacts and giving himself a missed call.

"Thank you for trusting me with this, Bucky."

"It's okay, Danny."

"Sorry again. I shouldn't have assumed."

"It's okay. Apology accepted."

Danny smiled and sighed. He was relieved.

"I believe now that there's someone out there waiting for you." Bucky said next, and Danny released one of his nervous giggles. 

"Yeah, uh, I better get going. By the way, you grilled his ass well before I came here. Never seen him so scared of someone before. Or flustered for that matter."

Bucky chuckled. He was back to his old self, Danny noted.

"Had to give him a hard time. Sweat a little."

"Ah. Don't worry about it. I'll make him sweat about it." Danny said suggestively.

Bucky scrunched his nose and made a face.

"Ew. TMI, Danny."

"You called it, pal."

"I feel like I should go and commiserate with Howard now."

Danny grinned like a loon. His grin died on his lips as he registered Bucky's words.

"Wait! Howard?"

Bucky giggled as Danny spluttered.

…

Steve chatted amiably with Marty. Danny went to him and kissed him before they left the gym. Bucky sighed. There was almost no intimacy with Brock lately. Bucky knew it was his fucking arm that put off Brock, but also there was something undeniably Brock that was driving them apart.

"What has you in such a sour mood today?" A nice Boston accent reached his ear and Bucky startled for a second before he recognized Marty, Danny's trainer.

"I had an encounter with my tub. I got frustrated because my arm wasn't functioning and… sorry shouldn't have acted like that with both you and Danny."

"Hey, hey, Bucky. It's okay. We all have bad days. We just have to find something that will help us get back to each other. Maybe even someone."

"You sound like a psychology textbook, Marty."

"Psychology was my major."

"Really? No fucking chance. Mine too. Where?"

"Columbia University, New York. Graduated in '03."

"No shit. I graduated the same year. How did we miss each other?"

"Big Uni."

"We can commiserate over Columbia one of these days. Gotta run home."

Marty smiled at him wistfully, at least Bucky thought Marty did. For a moment something passed through Marty's eyes before he schooled his features.

"We definitely do. Bye Bucky."

Bucky waved and left the gym. He was out of the door when he spotted Danny that perked up when he noticed Bucky.

"Hey mother hen."

Danny looked sheepish.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Nah. Maybe to me, _copper_."

"Hey, now. But seriously, will you be okay?" Danny asked, clearly still worried that he overstepped.

"Yes, Danny. I live close by and I'm gonna walk the few blocks to the apartment. It was great seeing you today. Sorry I was a bit in a mood."

"I didn't help you much with that, did I?"

"Eh, only a little." Bucky chuckled. "But, I know you mean well Danny. Please don't beat yourself because of it."

"I'll try not to. Now I have to go before Steve changes his mind on riding shotgun."

"See you later, Danny."

Danny waved, and as he disappeared from sight, Bucky let himself exhale. It was a challenging day, and his talk with Danny exhausted him more than the exercises he had to do with Howard. He thought he had a better poker face, but Danny was able to tell that Bucky didn't just slip in the tub as Bucky claimed, but he suspected Brock hurt Bucky.

Danny wasn't far off with what really happened. Bucky indeed slipped in the tub. But only after Brock yelled at him, and almost broke his wrist when Bucky tried to placate him. Brock came home early in the morning from god knows where, smelling of cheap alcohol and in a sour mood. He closed the door loudly and that made Bucky jump from the couch. Brock proceeded to the kitchen where his search for more alcohol led to him seeing the money jar empty. They kept change money there.

Bucky figured Brock didn't notice it was empty, but no such luck because the next moment his partner turned around like a madman, and Bucky stepped back. Lately, Brock looked more and more unhinged, and it scared Bucky the longer this thing went on. It was one to be called names, but Brock threw things at Bucky, and hit him randomly when things didn't go the way Brock wanted them to go.

And it was like Brock to forget that he took the change money before he went out last night. Bucky took the brunt of what turned into a loud fight where Brock threw Bucky in a wall and when Bucky tried to defend himself, Brock pinned his wrist to the wall, the pressure with which he held it was almost unbearable. If things were different, Bucky would've been turned on, but after Brock started to smack him around, it wasn't so appealing anymore.

Brock seemed like he checked out with his mind, because in the next moment he let Bucky go as if burned and said "I'm sorry" before retreating to their bedroom.

Bucky hastily piled some clothes in his gym bag and went to the bathroom, where he took the coldest shower he could. He needed to ground himself. But his hand was still shaking, partly from Brock holding onto it so tight, and partly from the adrenaline wearing off. Bucky dropped the soap, and in his quest to find it, he slipped on it and he twisted his ankle. On top of it all he sat down in the tub, and hard. What Danny saw was the bruises on his wrist, and those on his shoulders and back, so he assumed Brock beat him up. And Bucky got on the offensive. He shouldn't have been so angry with Danny. Luckily his gym friend wasn't put off by his strange behavior, and he even invited him and Brock to his tasting event.

Bucky was thinking as to how he would break the news, and possibly ask Brock to attend, when a path for it was created itself when he arrived at home.

Brock was sitting on the couch, looking worse for wear, but definitely sober. It was enough to get Bucky out of his stupor, and to start thinking of an exit strategy if Brock thought to attack again. But he was surprised to see Brock wasn't hostile with him. In fact, Brock was the total opposite of what Bucky expected. He approached Bucky warily, like he was approaching a startled animal. He then gently kissed Bucky, and apologized for everything he did that morning. He promised he wasn't going to do that again, and that he'd try to quit drinking.

It was far-fetched, but Bucky actually believed him. The last time Brock said that, they ended up in the car accident that left Bucky with his arm almost torn off. Ever since, Brock easily lapsed into his old habits. But this time he sounded genuine. So Bucky smiled and decided that it wouldn't hurt to try and see if he could get Brock on board for the tasting. It was a surprise how fast Brock accepted the offer, and promised Bucky he'd be on his best behavior. Bucky didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, and it probably was desperate to grasp at straws of hope, but it was all that he was left with at this point, so he took it as it was.

Brock was going with him to the tasting.

In the back of his head, that nagging feeling told Bucky to take Brock's promises with precaution.

…

Steve was leaned against the hood of the Camaro when Danny approached.

"He good?"

"I think so. Can't tell."

"You worry too much, Danny. Relax."

"Oh I plan to. Starting now."

Steve stared like he was struck with something.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but would you like to drive the Camaro?"

"What's that? I didn't hear you."

"You gonna make me say it again?"

Steve grinned, but caved in as he placed his palm open and ready to take the key.

"I'll get you for that. And that in the gym. Be sure."

Steve gulped as Danny placed the keys in his palm. The devilish glint in Danny's eyes always meant Steve was in trouble.

It proved to be right, because not 5 minutes in their drive Steve felt a feather-like touch on his thigh, moving towards his crotch.

Steve's breath quickened when Danny's fingers brushed over his clothed cock. He was still half hard and sensitive to touch. Danny knew that, and used the knowledge in his power. Torturing Steve with his expert touch.

Then, Danny full on groped him, and Steve bucked his hips causing the car to swerve.

"Careful, babe." Danny admonished as his hand went back to Steve's thigh.

Steve was at a loss of words. He wanted to say something to Danny, but he was busy keeping the car on the road. Danny seemed to play hot and cold, because one moment his hand squeezed Steve's dick, and in the next he ran it over Steve's thigh.

Finally, after an excruciating 20 minute drive, Steve parked the car and removed his safety belt.

He reached for Danny, but Danny was out of the car already and unlocking the front door.

Steve got inside and before he knew it, Danny had him pressed against the door.

"Ground rules. Keep your hands to yourself and do as I say. Got it?"

"But Danny… how? Why?"

"This is your punishment for your earlier shenanigans. Now you got it?"

"Got it." Steve nodded. He couldn't win an argument with Danny, even if he tried.

Danny smiled deviously and kissed Steve before walking few steps back. He started unbuttoning his shirt, and watched Steve's hungry gaze roam over his chest. Danny knew how much Steve liked to spend time doing things to his chest and stomach.

"On your knees." Danny's voice was low in the silence of the house and Steve obliged without even an ounce of self-preservation.

"Good boy. You like taking orders, huh? When you know you did something bad and you need to be punished?"

"Yes, Danny."

"Good."

Danny unbuckled his belt and slid his pants and underwear to mid-thigh. Then, he made a show of stroking himself in front of Steve's ready lips.

"Open up, babe."

Steve didn't need to be told twice before his lips opened up, and Danny slid his cock inside the warmth that Steve's mouth provided. Danny groaned and threw his head back once his cock hit the back of Steve's throat. Danny pulled out before pushing back in. Steve sucked at the head before running his tongue on the underside of Danny's cock. He sucked on the head again before teasing his tongue over the slit, and then sneaking a taste. He hummed and lapped some more before he pulled off Danny's cock, and moved to jerk him.

Danny stopped his hand before Steve touched him.

"Nuh-uh. Remember what we said about touching. Keep your hands to yourself Steve, and I might just allow you to touch yourself, too."

Steve groaned, but obliged. His lips wrapped around Danny's cock again, and Steve took him deeper this time. Danny released all kinds of pornography worth sounds. Steve thought of the huffs and groans Danny made during his workouts, and all his blood rushed south. His own cock was throbbing for attention in the confines of his underwear.

Steve only realized that Danny was asking him a question when he pulled on his hair to stop Steve.

"Huh?"

"You with me, babe?"

"Mhm."

"I asked if I could fuck your mouth?"

Steve nodded frantically, and before long Danny slid his cock back inside Steve's mouth, holding Steve's face in his hands. Danny moved, chasing his pleasure, knowing how hard and how far he could push. But before he could come, he pulled out. Steve whined at the loss of Danny's hot length in his mouth. 

"Wanna come with your cock inside me, sweetheart. Up."

Danny removed his shirt, pants and underwear, throwing them hastily around the living room.

Danny thought of going straight to the point and fuck himself on Steve, but an idea struck him so he smiled like the cat that ate the cream.

He felt Steve's presence behind him before Steve's hands made an appearance. Steve got hold of one nipple and Danny shouted as Steve's touch sent a zing right to his cock.

"Ah- Steven, I told you… Oh God, don't stop."

"What was that?" Steve husked out in Danny's ear as he kept pinching Danny's nipple in his hand.

"I told you to - ungh - to keep your hands to yourself."

"Ooops."

Danny could feel Steve's grin as another hand snaked around his throat. Steve released his already abused nipple and tangled his fingers in Danny's chest hair. He slid a hand down until he reached Danny's cock. But right before Steve could take it in hand, Danny managed to stop him.

"You are done breaking rules for today Steven! Strip and sit on the chair."

The growl in Danny's voice made Steve aware that Danny wasn't kidding when he said he'd punish Steve. Steve quickly removed his clothes and sat on the chair as requested.

Danny sauntered in all his naked glory up the stairs, leaving Steve waiting, buck naked and ass plastered to the wooden chair.

All that Steve could think was to take the edge off, and he caught took himself in hand. But then he heard footsteps approaching and Danny was back.

"I leave you for one moment…" Danny tsked as he put the items he retrieved on the coffee table.

A tube of lube and their leather bound cuffs. Steve gulped.

"I meant it Steve. I told you to behave more than once. You know the more mistakes you make, the heavier the punishment is."

"I'm sorry, Danny."

"But are you though?" Danny asked as he approached Steve with the cuffs.

"I am."

"Hm…" Danny hummed as he suddenly pulled Steve's arms behind his back and placed the cuffs on them. "Are you sorry because you wanted to fuck me in the locker room, _again_?"

Steve sighed softly as Danny fastened the cuffs. He tried moving but he couldn't get far.

"No, I guess I'm not."

"I knew it!" Danny exclaimed as he moved slowly to retrieve the ankle cuffs, and moved his ass seductively. Steve's mouth watered as Danny slid to his knees in front of Steve.

"You know me Danny. I can't resist you. I'd break any rule for you."

Danny contemplated Steve's words as he set the ankle cuffs in place and fastened them. It held a deeper meaning than just breaking a rule while they were having sex. Just by agreeing to Danny's methods of tying him up, Steve gave up the part that craved control, and the dominant side of his personality to Danny. It rarely happened for Danny to call all the shots, usually they were doing it both together, completing each other, but on rare occasions like the one today, Steve gave Danny free reigns.

"Don't you just kneel there and look delicious, Daniel, do something."

Steve was desperate to be touched, and Danny knew that. But he didn't touch Steve, instead he turned around and picked up the lube.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I want to fuck myself on your cock. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Steve's mouth went dry, and he almost swallowed his tongue when Danny spread his ass in front of Steve, and then slid one of his own fingers inside. They groaned in unison, because they both knew how even after fucking for a while, Danny was tight. Danny pushed his middle finger up to the knuckle and sighed. He wanted Steve's fingers inside him, but his own would do the trick.

Steve watched transfixed as Danny added a second, and then third finger into his ass. Steve's fingers twitched behind him. He wanted to be the one touching Danny. But he couldn't say he didn't enjoy himself right now either.

"You imagine it's your fingers inside my ass Steve? Fucking me hard and deep?"

Steve growled.

"Oh yes. You'd have me all over your lap, and spank me too, right? Oh God, my fingers are not nearly as good as yours. You want me to sit on your cock, babe? Fuck myself on it?"

Steve could only muster a nod as Danny turned around, and poured some lube on his fingers. He jerked Steve's cock before sinking onto it in one go. Danny sighed wordlessly as he sat, and let himself adjust to the length and girth. It wasn't long before Danny moved experimentally, and the movement lit little flames throughout his body. He was taut as a string when Steve's cock brushed against his prostate, and Danny almost flew off.

It was good, going slow, but Danny became desperate for more. He changed positions fast, and turned around, his back pressed against Steve's chest. He guided Steve's cock to his entrance and started moving, slowly at first then he went faster and harder. Danny could hear how Steve panted and huffed as Danny did all the work. With Steve's big cock pulsing in his ass, Danny placed his palms on the chair handles, and used it to lever himself. Letting his legs spread wider over Steve's thighs, he bounced on Steve's cock, finding the right angle where Steve's cockhead brushed against his sweet spot. Danny's movements became jerky, and his breathing stuttered.

"Are you close babe?" He managed to get out before he felt the fire inside his body return full force.

"Y-yes." Steve answered, as he felt the slap of skin on skin where Danny moved on top of him.

"Good. Do not come until I do, understood?"

"So bossy, Daniel." Steve griped, as he willed his dick to wait and not come inside Danny.

"Keep that attitude and you'll have a case of blue balls for dinner."

Steve made an unintelligible sound as he felt Danny stop on top of him, and then Danny took himself in hand.

Danny jerked himself in time with his movements. Moments later he came all over himself, coating his stomach and chest with come.

"You can come now, babe."

Steve didn't need to be told twice. He came, still inside Danny.

…

Half an hour later found them cleaning up, and Steve rubbing his wrists.

"I didn't pull tight on the cuffs, did I?"

"Nah, it was okay. Remind me why we are not doing this more often?"

"Because you are a control freak?"

"Touché."

"Love you, babe."

"Love you too, Danno. Ah. And by the way, Marty is coming to the tasting."

"Good."

Danny heard his phone ping from where he left it on the counter. There was a message on his phone from Bucky, saying he and Brock were coming. 

"Well, Bucky is coming, too."

"Awesome."

As they went to bed, Steve decided to let go of the jealousy for now. Danny was his, and he was Danny's. There was no room for doubts.

An idea formed in Steve's head, though. And he decided to act on it soon. More so since Danny's birthday was approaching.


End file.
